


You're My Rock

by orphan_account



Series: Brofriends and Girlfriends [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Cuddles, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Josh stopped laughing when he saw how serious Tyler looked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Josh, I don't think you understand how important you are to me." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy and fluffy but seriously this fandom is in fire need of some fluff. 
> 
> All of this is also incredibly self indulgent so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Same canon as A Different Kind of Love, as always.

"Where's Jenna, again?" 

Josh rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "She mentioned something about having homework and, 'that we should both try it out sometime.'" 

Tyler snorted. He fell on top of the bed and rolled until he was pressed against Josh. "Why would I want to do homework when I have someone like you around?" 

Josh propped himself up with one arm and smiled lazily at Tyler. "Wow, what a compliment. I'm officially better than homework." 

Tyler swatted his arm. "You know what I mean." 

Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler on the nose. "I know. I think you're better than homework, too." He let himself fall back down on the bed. His arm snaked around Tyler's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Tyler let himself be held like a teddybear. He snuggled closer and savored the warmth and _togetherness_. "Y'know." He mumbled against Josh's shoulder. "You're kind of amazing." 

Josh huffed. "You're better."

Tyler responded by lightly head-butting him. "No, I'm serious. You're funny, sweet, really talented with the drums, not to mention adorable as a kitten." 

Josh laughed, burying his head into Tyler's hair. "Flattery will get you nowhere." 

"S'not flattery if it's true." 

Josh laughed again and Tyler pulled away. 

Josh stopped laughing when he saw how serious he looked. 

"Josh, I don't think you understand how important you are to me. We've already established that we're more than friends, yeah. But, sometimes I feel like I need to say it out loud, you're just as important to me as Jenna. Maybe even more." 

"Tyler-" 

"No, no, let me finish." Tyler rolled away from Josh's arms and stared at the ceiling. "You're always there for me. You're always there when I'm down, when I don't feel like myself. When I don't really feel like much of _anything_. You make me feel. You - I don't know how to phrase this right - you make me feel like I'm _home_. Like I'm _human._ You're just... so, so important to me, Josh." 

Tyler rolled to his side and stared into Josh's wide brown eyes. He absently ran his thumb across his cheek. "I know sometimes you think that you're not that important 'cause I'm dating Jenna and I kiss her and stuff. But you're my _rock_ , Josh. Without you I'd be floating off to God Knows Where." 

He leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching. Josh was still staring at him with those wide eyes.

Tyler mused, "That's not to say I don't love Jenna. I love her so much, she makes me happier than I've been in years. But I love you too, Josh. Without you I don't think even Jenna would make me happy. I _love_ you, Josh. You're so important to me." 

Silence hung over them like a sheet. Thin and not filled with tension or anything like that. Comfortable. Safe. They both felt safe. 

Josh tried to gather his thoughts enough to say something, but Tyler just shook his head. 

"Can I?" He asked. 

Josh nodded, a small smile forming as Tyler pressed his lips against his. 

Quick, chaste. 

Josh smiled brightly when Tyler pulled away. "Thank you." He murmured. 

"I should be thanking you." 

Josh shook his head and gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips. "No, I'm pretty thankful I have such a great person as my brofriend." 

Tyler laughed lightly at his own word being used at him, before he realized something. "Josh," His eyes were wide. "That's the first time you kissed me. On the lips. Usually I kiss you." 

Josh shrugged as best he could while laying on his side. He kissed Tyler again, a little slower. "Maybe it was your speech." Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler again. 

Tyler snuggled closer and sighed contently. They were both together and warm and _home_. 

"I love you," Josh mumbled into Tyler's hair. There was more weight to it than usual. Less platonic, more... something. They'll figure out what that something is eventually. 

"I love you too. You know I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated :^)


End file.
